


small bump

by cooperstown



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Vignettes of Robin's pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown/pseuds/cooperstown
Summary: No war could've prepared Chrom for his toughest battle yet -- a pregnant Robin.





	small bump

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week, Day 6: Head and Heart.
> 
> I am...most definitely late with this, but hey, even if I weren't, AO3 would still date the publish date as the wrong day anyway, so weyhey.

Trying for a child isn’t an active goal of Chrom and Robin’s. If they conceive, then they conceive; and they’ll love that child with all of their hearts.

Day-to-day life at the castle isn’t nearly as stimulating as day-to-day life during a campaign. What they both have in common though, is meetings. A new day means another council for Chrom to attend. Though he’d rather be leading the Shepherds into battle than be performing formal duties as the Exalt, having Robin by his side makes it more bearable.

Partway through council, she suddenly stands up, jostling the table with how quickly she’d moved. “Pardon me,” Robin apologizes, her voice strained.

Everyone watches her rush out of the room with bewildered expressions, himself included. A beat later, they resume the meeting again, but Chrom finds himself distracted, wondering if Robin’s okay.

He expects her to return before council ends — which is all that keeps him from following after her —but she never does, amplifying his concern for her. Where could she have gone and why did she need to leave in the first place?

In the hallway, Chrom looks for the first staff member he can find, asking them, “Have you seen Robin?”

“I heard that Lady Robin was with a healer, milord.”

Out of panic, Chrom grabs onto the staff member’s shoulders, almost shouting when he asks, “What happened? Is she okay?”

“I-I don’t know, milord. That’s simply what I heard from the other staff.” They bowed deeply to him. “My apologies for not knowing more.”

Chrom thanks them — and apologizes for his own behavior — before rushing off to the infirmary, his mind already expecting the worst. When he gets there though, all he sees are empty beds.

“Where’s Robin?” Chrom asks the first person he sees.

“Lady Robin has retired to your quarters, milord. I suspect she’ll be glad to see you,” they answer with a smile, going about their work afterwards.

Chrom decides not to press them on their cryptic answer; instead choosing to immediately head back to his and Robin’s room.

There, just as the staff member from the infirmary said, Robin is lying in their bed, reading a textbook. Her face looks green, but other than that, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Still, Chrom rushes over to her, kneeling by her side of the bed. “Robin, are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave in the middle of council?”

Robin smiles, setting her textbook aside. “I’m okay, Chrom,” she assures him, placing her hand on his. “I left council because I felt nauseous and ended up vomiting. I thought it strange that I was feeling that way for no identifiable reason, so I decided to go see a healer afterwards, but they only confirmed what I’d been suspecting. After all, it’s been two weeks after I missed my menstrual cycle…”

She looks at him expectantly, but all Chrom can do is stare blankly back at her, unsure of what she’s driving at.

“Chrom, I’m pregnant,” she deadpans.

A beat passes, the words taking a moment to sink in. When they do, Chrom says, “R-really? You’re p-p-pregnant?” He’s so overwhelmed with joy that he brings her into his arms, laughing. “I know I said that the day you said you loved me as well was the best day of my life, but can someone have multiple best days of their life? Because this feels like the best day of my life.”

“Imagine how you’ll feel when the baby’s here,” Robin says, laughing with him. “Nine more months to go.”

* * *

Robin’s first trimester is characterized by continued nausea and vomiting, usually having her head in a basin at least four to five times a day.

The first time he’d tried to help her through her morning sickness, she’d croaked out, “Chrom, don’t come any closer.”

“What? Why? I’m not disgusted if that’s what you’re worried about,” Chrom assures her, taking a step closer.

“No, I mean it,” Robin groans, holding a hand up to stop him. “You smell awful to me right now, and it’s only making the nausea worse.”

“I smell…awful?” Chrom discretely smells his underarms, but nothing foul sticks out to him.

“It’s not _you_ personally, it’s just that _everything_ smells awful to me right now,” Robin explains, immediately vomiting again afterwards. “I’m sorry, Chrom. I know you just want to help.”

“No, you have nothing to apologize for, Robin. I’m sorry that I can’t do anything to help you. Let me know if there’s any way I can help though.”

“You can help by leaving the room.”

As Chrom found out afterwards, her sense of smell is also heightened, so everything smells awful…himself included sometimes.

* * *

Robin’s second trimester is characterized by an insatiable hunger and the strangest food cravings.

One of her cravings included undiluted lemon juice, which, although strange, was relatively easy to fulfill; so when she asks for it in the middle of night while she’s reading in bed, all he has to do is go down to the kitchens and pour her a glass.

Unfortunately, when Chrom gets there, they’re out of undiluted lemon juice; and it’s too late in the night for him to go out to the market. Even though Robin’s emotional state has been relatively the same as it had been before the pregnancy, he’s not sure he wants to find out how she might react if he returns without what she wants. He tries searching the kitchens again, hoping that maybe he’d overlooked a can.

His search comes up empty, but what Chrom _does_ find are actual lemons. With no other option, he sets about cutting up the lemons, cutting them up until he has enough to fill a glass.

By the time Chrom returns to their room, Robin’s dozed off, her book still open in her lap. He feels bad about waking her up, but she must’ve accidentally fallen asleep while she was reading.

“Robin, I have the lemon juice you wanted,” Chrom says, rousing her from sleep.

Robin slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times. “Oh, thank you, Chrom,” she replies through a barely concealed yawn. “I think I’d rather just sleep now though. Maybe I’ll drink it tomorrow.”

She bookmarks her place in her book and then sets it aside, settling underneath the covers of their bed afterwards. Minutes later, she’s out like a light, so there’s nothing more he can really do.

While Chrom still has it in his hand, out of curiosity, he takes a sip of the undiluted lemon juice, his face immediately puckering from the acidity. What did Robin find so appealing about this?

* * *

Robin’s third trimester is characterized by her overemotional state. Anything and everything could set her off — she’s like a ticking time bomb.

One day, when they’re working in Chrom's office, Robin decides that she’d like some figs to snack on.

Because she’s pretty far along, without a second thought, Chrom offers to make the trip to the kitchen to get them for her. There’s an extended silence after he’s finished speaking; and when he looks up from his report and over at Robin, she’s already tearing up.

“You think I’m too incompetent and too stupid to make my way to the kitchens and find some figs for myself, don’t you?”

“What? No, that’s—“

“LIAR! Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do anything by myself!”

Robin slams her textbook shut and then stands up from the table they’re sitting at, sobbing as she storms off.

“I…that’s not what I was even saying…” Chrom says to no one, dumbfounded at how she’d come to the conclusion that she had.

* * *

Lucina is born on April 20.

Robin had been right. The joy Chrom had felt when she’d told him that she was pregnant is increased tenfold when she has Lucina bundled up and cradled in her arms. He can’t tear his eyes away from Lucina, in awe that he and Robin had created a human and that human was in Robin’s arms right now.

“She’s perfect,” Robin murmurs, her expression soft as she looks down at Lucina.

Chrom leans over the bed to kiss Robin on the head. “Just like her mother,” he agrees, “I hope she’ll want to learn swordplay when she’s older though. I already had a toy Falchion made for her.”

Robin shakes her head at him, but still finds herself smiling. “Let’s not jump the gun, Chrom.”

Somehow, having Robin remind him to be reasonable — after the emotional ride that was the last nine months — makes Chrom feel like the world has been restored back to its rightful order again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
